1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, or a light-emitting device each including an oxide semiconductor.
Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a programmable logic device (PLD) in which the configuration of hardware can be changed, a semiconductor device including the programmable logic device, or a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The internal circuit structure of the programmable logic device can be changed by a user after manufacture.
Examples of user-programmable devices are small-scale integrated circuits such as programmable array logic (PAL) and generic array logic (GAL) and large-scale integrated circuits such as a complex programmable logic device (CPLD) and a field programmable gate array (FPGA). In this specification, PAL, GAL, a CPLD, and an FPGA are collectively referred to as a PLD.
The PLD includes a logic element (LE). The LE is the minimum unit of a logic resource included in a combinational circuit, a sequential circuit, or the like.
A function of the PLD can be changed by changing a function of the LE. Moreover, a function of the PLD can be changed by changing a conduction state (conduction and non-conduction) of a wiring between the LEs.
Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a multi-context PLD. A switch (MC-RS in Non-Patent Document 1) that changes the conduction state of the wiring is provided between LEs.
The multi-context PLD performs operation based on a selected configuration data set. Furthermore, a non-selected configuration data set can be rewritten while the multi-context PLD operates. A PLD in which data can be rewritten while the PLD operates is also referred to as a dynamically reconfigurable PLD.
Non-Patent Document 1 discloses that the boosting effect of a path transistor included in a PLD can boost the voltage of a node SN; therefore, the switching speed is improved as compared with the conventional SRAM.